1) Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to devices which are for the purpose of rejuvenation of the skin of a human.
2) Description of the Prior Art
It has been found in the past that a human can perform certain procedures on one's skin in order to enhance the skin to make it more healthy so that its general overall appearance is improved. For example, the application of certain cleansing creams and certain softening cremes has been known to enhance the appearance of the skin. It has also been known that applying a small electrical current to one's skin will improve the skin.
In the past, there has been little advancement in recent years of devices which enhance the skin with an electric charge. There has been an endless number of compositions of creams, but in actuality there has been little use of any device to apply an electric charge to one's skin. Previously, the devices which were constructed to imply an electric charge did not take into consideration as to the type of electric charge, it just being an electric charge was used. Additionally, such devices of the prior art have been constructed to be cumbersome and unattractive in appearance. It is well known that in order to entice women to use such an apparatus, with women being the normal user, the apparatus must be attractive in appearance and operate simply as possible.